Of Time Lords And Champions
by MyraValhallah
Summary: Set post series 4. When the Doctor's newest companion tells him to surprise her, they both get a surprise when they materialize in a place SHE never expected to return to, and six hearts get healed- yes six. Rated for language
1. Prologue

_**Hi Guys. Myra again.**_

_**My poor Labyrinth muse is very sick so my Doctor Who Muse is helping it to get better. This is my first crossover so bare with it please.**_

_**On with the show**_

_**Prologue**_

The Doctor grinned across the consol at his latest companion. Sarah was a fiery American girl who had a serious need for adventure, and, thank goodness, didn't fancy him.

"So" he cracked his knuckles. "Which way do you want to go?"

"I don't care" she shrugged. "Surprise me"

_The Doctor was in New York in the 1992, there was some trouble with a Grask, a nasty goblin like little bugger. Sarah, who had been walking towards the local job centre, had helped him to get rid of the thing._

"_It's been a while since I've had a travelling companion. Why don't you come with me."_

"_Off in search of dangers untold and hardships unnumbered?" she'd asked, a fire igniting in her murky green eyes._

"_Yeah, but that's just the bits in between" he'd told her- reminded of the time he'd regenerated into his current body. "So what do you say?"_

"_I say" she arched one dark brow at him. "Count me in"_

Jareth sat in his throne juggling crystals in one hand. Suddenly the door of the throne room opened and the willowy form of his sister bounded in.

"Jar, the girl's awake"

_**There we go.**_

_**Quick note. I'm ignoring the whole 11th Doctor thing for the time being.**_

_**Jareth: Ah, Myra, do you not have several other stories to complete?**_

_**Myra: *Glares at him* Jareth shut up or I'll write slash- who's it to be, Hoggle, Sir Diddy...**_

_**WMH: He's right ya know?**_

_**Myra: OMGoblins, now there's two of them.**_

_**Reviews are highly appreciated- my otherfics will be updated as soon as I can manage.**_

_**MV :)**_


	2. Chapter 1

_**I**_

"Can you hear me?" a soft female voice called out gently.

Rose Tyler opened her eyes to find a woman with mismatched brown and gold eyes smiling at her. "Where am I?" Rose asked

"This is the Castle beyond the Goblin City" the woman told her; her thick black hair waving around her face as she spoke.

"You don't look like a Goblin" Rose blurted.

The woman laughed, not maliciously, just amused. "No, I'm not a goblin. I'm Fae"

"Is that your name?"

"My race, Faerie; my name is Ayesha"

"Nice to meet you, I'm Rose"

"I know who you are" Ayesha nodded. "You are Rose Tyler, defender of the Earth, the Bad Wolf- your dreams make interesting little subjects"

"What?"

"Oh, I'm sorry" Ayesha blushed. "I am the Queen of Dreams"

Rose frowned.

"Dreams are life forms in their own right- whilst they aren't sentient they still need a ruler."

"I thought this was where the goblins lived?"

"This is my brother's castle, he is the Goblin King" Ayesha explained that there were many kingdoms in the Underground and they all answered to the High King and Queen.

"So, now that you know that" the Queen began. "Would you care to meet my brothers?"

"Sure"

* * *

Four men and a woman stood in the room that Ayesha led Rose into.

"Ah" the blonde man, whose eyes were blue and brown, smirked. "This is the mortal my Goblins found in the Hedge maze, how are you feeling?"

"Fine thanks" Rose smiled. "Sire"

"Call me Jareth" he told her.

"My daughter tells us that you are the Bad Wolf" The Black Haired man with golden eyes offered a hand. "I am Erik, the High King"

"Don't intimidate her Darling" the woman, who was as blonde as Jareth but her eyes both brown chided the High King. "I am Christine, the High Queen"

"Now who is intimidating mother?" the brown haired man with Ayesha's eyes smirked.

"Lysander, shut up" the fourth man who had moved to put his arm around Ayesha snorted.

"Rose, meet my brothers: Jareth, and Lysander" both men bowed slightly as their sister said their names. "Our parents, known in the Aboveground as the Phantom of the Opera and Christine Daae; and finally, my mate, Brandon" the man with his arm round Ayesha tipped an imaginary hat.

"It's an honour to meet you all" Rose smiled. "But could you tell me what I'm doing here?"

* * *

"Surprise you eh?" The Doctor nodded. "Right, Magical TARDIS Mystery Tour it is"

He began pressing random buttons on the consol then threw the switch. The TARDIS began to shake, violently.

"IS IT SUPPOSED TO BE THIS BUMPY?" Sarah yelled over the noises the TARDIS was making

"NO!" was the Time Lord's Reply. "IT MEANS WE'RE GOING SOMEWHERE REALLY SPECIAL!"

The violent shaking and noises went on for about half an hour; only to cut out very suddenly.

"Ok then" the Doctor helped Sarah to her feet; she'd fallen during the landing. "Well you said you wanted a surprise."

Sarah glared at him. "Do you know where we are?"

"No, but we can soon find out." The Doctor had donned his coat and was holding out hers.


	3. Chapter 2

**_II_**

Rose and her new royal Fae friends were at dinner. She'd changed into a gown that Christine had conjured for her; Christine had been human before Ayesha had been conceived.

They were halfway through their main course when Jareth stiffened.

"There's someone on the border of the Labyrinth."

**

The Doctor hopped out of the TARDIS and found himself staring at a weird maze which spread before him.

"Doctor…?" Sarah had opened the door and gasped. "Why the hell are we here?"

"You know this place?"

"Yeah" Sarah was glaring in the direction of the castle beyond the maze. "I've been here before; when I was fifteen I made a massive mistake."

**

The Goblin King materialized in front of a curious blue box- that he was certain he had never seen before.

"What was the mistake?" a man asked from the other side of the box, the response came in a voice that had been in his dreams for the past six years.

"I wished my baby brother away- won him back but I gave up on my dreams in the process"

"Funny that" the man replied. "In the week you've been my companion you've always struck me as a dreamer"

Jareth was struck by a jealous rage- _his_ Sarah was the _companion_ of another man! And the Underground only knew what that entailed.

"Doctor, can we go now?" her beautiful voice shook. "There's someone here who might get the wrong idea about us…"

There was his cue. He stepped out from behind the box.

"Leaving already Sarah?"

**

The Doctor was taken aback at the change in Sarah on the arrival of this weird blonde man dressed in clothes that wouldn't look out of place in a period drama.

She bristled, her green eyes flashed dangerously and she seemed to radiate a sort of power that made her seem the very same size as the man.

"Goblin King" her head held high as she met his eye.

**

"Ooh let the drama begin" Ayesha was staring at a glass ball she'd pulled from the air. "You should watch this Rose-it may interest you"

The Fae Queen beckoned to the blonde woman.

Rose saw what looked like a stare off between Jareth and a brunette in her early twenties- suddenly she noticed a third figure watching the staring contest. He looked somehow older than he had the last time she'd seen him, on the Norwegian Beach when he'd left her to babysit his half human counterpart.

"Doctor" she gasped.


	4. Chapter 3

_**Hi, me again.**_

_**Thanks to those of you who've read and added me to your alerts and or favourites.  
**_

_**III**_

_Rose stood between the two Doctors, Donna Noble on one side and her own mother on the other. The original Doctor told her that she had to stay and look after the clone._

_She couldn't let her Doctor leave her here again._

"_What was the last thing you ever said to me?" she demanded_

_The Time Lord smiled sadly. "I said 'Rose Tyler'"_

"_Yeah" she conceded. "But how does that sentence end?"_

"_Does it need saying?" damn._

_She turned to the other one. "What about you Doctor?"_

_He leaned in and whispered. "Kiss me, it'll make him jealous"_

_She did but the original Doctor took his chance and left her with the clone._

-

"Rose"

She started, roused from her daze. Ayesha was calling her name. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine" she waved the queen's concern away. "Bad memory"

"Which nightmare was it?"

Rose stared at her.

"I'm the Queen of Dreams remember" Ayesha told her patiently. "I know every dream you've ever had"

Rose sighed. "The one where the Doctor abandoned me with his clone"

Ayesha pulled the younger woman into her arms. "That was a particularly bad time for you dream-wise"

"Thing is that he said he'd never just dump me"

"Why don't you talk to him then?"

"What?"

Ayesha couldn't believe that The Bad Wolf didn't want to face The Oncoming Storm. If Brandon had done something to hurt her, she'd tell him right what was what. "Come now Rose- you aren't scared of what he'll say are you?"

The blonde girl didn't say anything but the look in her eyes announced that yes she was scared.

* * *

There was an obvious chemistry between Sarah and the man she referred to as 'Goblin King' _He_ seemed to see it but she did not.

The Goblin King turned to the Doctor. "And you sir, what makes you worthy of _My_ Sarah?"

"What?" Both Sarah and the Doctor gaped

"For crying out loud Goblin King- you of all people should know that things aren't always what they seem- There's nothing in either of the worlds that would make me get with the Doctor!"

"You are the Doctor?"

"Yep, that's me"

The Goblin King became at once hospitable. "Well then Sir Doctor, the two of you must come to the castle- I have a few other guests at present who I would like you to meet."

Before either could reply Jareth caught Sarah's arm and the three of them vanished in a cloud of glitter.

* * *

_**There we go.**_

_**Let me know what you think of this chapter- your reviews might help me to update faster.**_

_**Anywho... till next time**_

_**Myra  
**_


	5. Chapter 4

_**Thanks to all you guys who've reviewed my work.**_

_**And now, without further ado...**_

_**chapter four

* * *

**_

_**IV**_

_A pair of young women dressed in long robe like gowns appeared by the TARDIS. The first, whose hair was almost white, her eyes aqua and her gown deep blue, offered her hand to the other, who had auburn hair, brown eyes and a coppery coloured gown._

"_You called for me?" the first asked_

"_I did" the second replied. "Welcome TARDIS, I am Rin"_

"_I guessed as much" TARDIS smiled serenely. "You have a plan do you not?"_

"_Much the same as the one which you lost control of- I believe that if we work together we can heal five lonely hearts"_

"_Six" TARDIS corrected._

"_Ah yes, the change is almost complete" Rin's smile grew. "I just hope the castle survives if she loses her temper in the final stage"_

"_I know, I could sense it from across the Multiverse"_

"_Then all we must now do is stop anyone from leaving until our plan comes to fruition"_

_The two spirit women smirked conspiratorially. "Luck be with us"_

* * *

Jareth appeared with the Doctor and Sarah in an antechamber of the dining room where he'd left his family and their guest.

"You two" he told them, no room in his voice for objection. "Wait here until we are ready for you" then he disappeared into the adjoining room.

He could feel Ayesha scrutinizing him as he entered the room. She was stood beside the blonde Lady, a hand on her shoulder.

"Is he out there?" the girl asked quietly.

"Yes he is" Jareth nodded.

Rose made to stand but Ayesha's hand didn't let her.

"There's someone else out there too" Ayesha murmured. "Who Jareth needs to speak to as much as you need to speak to your Doctor"

"He isn't my Doctor" Rose spat, her eyes flashing gold. "The prick left me in Norway"

* * *

"I never saw any of the friends I made here again after that night" Sarah sighed. She'd been telling the Doctor the story of her run through the Labyrinth

"There is a very good reason for that Precious Thing"

Sarah whirled round, looking for all the world like she was going to bestow a slap worthy of the infamous Jackie Tyler upon the Goblin King. Whether she did or not the Doctor couldn't say because something hard cam crashing into his left cheek.

"Now I know why mum kept on doin' that." A familiar voice announced. "It's great for stress relief"

From his position on the floor the Doctor caught sight of pink and yellow from the top of a posh frock. "Rose?"

* * *

**_And we have a 10/Rose_**

_**Please leave a contribution in the little box!**_


	6. Chapter 5

_**Thanks to those of you who've been kind enough to leave me reviews between updates. Here's a nice long chapter for you to enjoy.

* * *

**_

_** V**_

Rose Tyler continued to glare down at the Doctor for a second; then she turned on her heel and fled the scene. The Doctor leapt to her feet and stared after her. She looked exactly the same and yet different somehow.

"Where's she going?" he demanded.

"Probably her rooms." A black haired woman who looked a little like the Goblin King announced. She was leaning against the wall- her arms folded across her chest. "I have to say you've given me some rather interesting subjects, Lord of Time"

"Sorry, but you are?" Sarah asked.

"I'm Jareth's sister, Sarah- My name is Ayesha" she grinned at her. "I have to say, thank you for bringing my little brother down a few peg..."

"Thank you Kitten" the Goblin King's drawled from the other side of the door way.

Ayesha glared at her brother. "I take it you…"

The King held up one gloved hand. "It would have to be today" he mumbled

"Go on Jam-Jar, go rescue the child from your subjects" Ayesha shooed him away.

The Goblin King vanished.

Sarah glowered at Ayesha. "You support his baby stealing…?"

"Sarah" Ayesha waved her hand and Sarah's words ceased. "Come with me and I'll tell you why Jareth does what he does" The Fae woman turned to the Doctor. "Go after your Lady- you have a lot to discuss"

The Doctor shot his latest companion a glance then shot off after Rose.

* * *

"So to sum up" Ayesha was saying. "If the Goblin Monarch didn't take the children who are wished away then the Goblins would do it anyway and they tend to leave something nasty in the baby's place."

The Queen of Dreams had told Sarah why there was a Fae ruler in charge of the Goblins, and how the older of her two brothers came to be where he was today.

"Revealing all of our family secrets?" Another female voice broke in.

Sarah flinched, behind them stood a small woman.

"Sarah, this is my mother, Christine…"

"Christine Daae" Sarah gasped. "I loved the story of when you were in the Opera in Paris- though I always wanted you to stay with Erik"

"I'm sure my husband will be happy to here you say that" Christine smiled sincerely.

"You mean there's more to the story?"

Christine and her daughter nodded.

"Why don't you tell her Mother" Ayesha had a piece of paper in her hand. "Brandon needs me"

She vanished.

"Brandon?"

"My son in law" Christine announced. "Now, follow me and I'll tell you how Erik came back into my life."

* * *

Christine de Chagny coughed and woke up. She didn't actually recall going to sleep- last thing she did remember was sitting in the family's new motor car, with her husband and son. She had no idea of where she was, apart from not being in her own home. The room was like something out of a Fairy story.

"Ah" a nasal voice broke in. "I see you're awake"

The Vicomptess turned and found an elderly gentleman with a long nose over a long white moustache and beard sat on the side of the four poster bed she was in. "Where am I Monsieur?"

"This is my Master, the High King's castle" the man replied. "My Master brought you here when your strange horseless carriage ended up in an over flowing river."

There were no Kings who lived in Castles, not in Paris at least. She didn't comment on that; there was a more pressing matter to deal with.

"I was with my husband and son, where are they?"

The man's smile slipped and he turned away from her. "Sad to say, the gentleman and the boy did not make it. My master had his best healers work to save them; but alas…"

Christine felt empty. All of the men she'd ever loved were gone where she couldn't yet follow. Her father, Erik, now Raoul and poor innocent little Charles- the toddler had been so full of life. It just wasn't fair!

"My master sends his deepest condolences. He also asked me to give this to you" The man opened his fist, palm upwards and a long-stemmed blood red rose with a black ribbon tied just above the leaves. Christine's eyes widened and she slumped in a dead faint.

**

"She fainted, you say" the High King's golden eyes widened slightly. "I should, perhaps have used a slightly different token- the rose holds so much history for us"

"Do not forget Majesty; that the girl has just lost her mate and son"

"I know Gideon" the King nodded pensively at his aide. "I felt her pain when you broke the news to her- I doubt I shall ever forget that feeling."

"What do you intend for this girl?" Gideon asked

"This is the _Woman_" the king emphasized the word. "Who broke the curse tying me to the Aboveground. I shall offer her a home in my castle for the rest of her life"

"Are you going to go to her sire?"

"Indeed I am" the King nodded. "Though I doubt she'll recognise me."

The High King of the Underground rose and vanished from his throne room. He appeared outside the suite the woman he loved was staying in and knocked.

**

Christine was startled by the knock.

"Come in" she called uncertainly.

The man who entered was tall, slim and handsome. He had long silky looking black hair that hung around his strong shoulders. His eyes were a familiar shade of gold though set in exotically slanted sockets, one on either side of a fine straight nose. He smiled in a way that was both familiar and alien.

"It is a pleasure to see you again my dear" Erik's rich voice spoke out of the man's lips. "Though the circumstances are unfortunate"

"Erik?" she squawked. "I thought you were dead?"

Erik sat down on the edge of the bed. His ebony cloak fanning out behind him as he moved. Under the cloak he wore ebony breeches tucked into polished leather boots; up the outside of each there was a painted line of gold; his torso was covered in a shirt of ivory silk. It was open at the top to reveal the top of his muscular chest- a golden amulet which resembled the sun, resting against his pale flesh.

"My dear Christine; the one who died was the Opera Ghost. _I_ am the man who taught you to sing, the one who your kiss liberated in the lakeside house. I am the one who let you go when he would have…" he broke off shuddering. Christine had a nasty feeling that she knew what Erik was going to say. She sat in silence; trying to deal with what her former Maestro had just told her. Finally she looked up at him, tears in her large brown eyes.

"I'd like to thank you Erik. Thank you for saving me, and trying to save Raoul and Charles. You didn't need to…"

"They were part of you" Erik protested. "Of course I needed to try and save them"

"Now I have nothing" Christine sighed, she leaned into the surprising warmth of Erik's body. "NO friends, no career, no family- Raoul's parents disinherited him because he chose me instead of a member of the aristocracy"

Erik rubbed her back, thanking heaven that he had this chance to hold her. "Christine, you do have something"

"Oh really" she scoffed mournfully. "What, my health, my…?"

"Christine" he interrupted. "I told you once that I loved you, I am Fae, I cannot lie- my feelings for you have not changed"

Christine's mouth opened slightly.

"I'm not asking you to reciprocate my feelings for you." _'Not yet_' he thought, he opened his mouth to give her more reasons to stay. She placed a finger over his top lip.

"I'll stay" she announced. "It's nice to have someone I can call a friend again. Thank you"

* * *

"In time I fell in love with him- we were married and…"

"Then I was born just over a year later" Ayesha's voice interrupted her mother's narrative making Sarah Jump. "And the rest, as they say, is history"

Sarah turned to Jareth's sister. She looked flushed and rumpled.

"Don't ask" Christine advised.

"Sarah, I thought you'd like to know that Jareth's back-he's in the throne room"

Sarah made to protest but Ayesha and Christine spoke in tandem. "Sarah, you need to talk with him"

Sarah groaned internally and went to go talk to her childhood nemesis.

* * *

"Rose, please talk to me" The Doctor called through the solid oak door of Rose's room

"Why?" she snapped back. "So you can take me away from here and dump me back in the Parallel univer… Argh, my head!"

"Rose?" he cried, concern colouring his tone. "Are you ok?"

He was met with silence.

"Rose, if you don't open this door on the count of three I'm coming in!"

His counted slowly and on three, when the door remained locked, he whipped out the sonic screw driver and seconds later the lock clicked and the creaked opened.

* * *

_**What d'ya think guys, let me know. There's more to come ASAP**_


	7. Chapter 6

_**Hi guys.**_

_**Thanks to everyone who's reviewed since last time.**_

_**Sorry that this is only a short one next one will be longer I promise.**_

_**Now, on with the show

* * *

**_

_**VI**_

The Doctor burst into Rose's room and his hearts very nearly stopped beating- the woman he loved was lying; sprawled on the thick gold carpet. Her chest wasn't moving. Fear seized him; worse than it had in all of his nine hundred and some years of existence. He crouched beside her and lifted one of her eyelids. Rose's eyes were rolled back in their sockets. There wasn't a sign of brown anywhere. The Doctor lifted her into his arms and laid her on the bed that he could see in the adjoining room.

Rose didn't stir at all. He laid his fore and middle fingers over a pulse point, nothing. The last son of Galifrey broke down and wept; not seeing a light golden mist escape Rose's slightly parted lips.

* * *

Jareth couldn't keep his mind on the game at hand. What did the runner; who quite frankly didn't have a snowball's chance in hell of making it through the Labyrinth; matter when his beloved Sarah was in his castle?

The baby Cordelia-Hope (poor thing) was probably better off away from that air headed Barbie doll of a mother who had wished her away. The aforementioned airhead was currently attempting to guess the 'right question' which would gain her access to the Labyrinth. Jareth wasn't holding out much hope that she'd succeed. He wouldn't have minded so much but it had been four hours; this was too easy. Hogwart (that was his name, right?) had fallen asleep.

"Jareth?"

The Goblin King's head snapped up at the sound of his name. Sarah stood there, dressed in the same jeans and T-shirt that she's been wearing when she'd arrived- she'd shed her coat though. Her beautiful murky green eyes were fixed on the badly dressed baby girl on his lap.

"She was wished into my care Sarah" he announced defensively

"I know" Sarah nodded, moving further into the room. "Your mother and Ayesha make things clearer than you do"

Jareth smirked at her, shifting the baby onto his other knee. "You've been in my mother's presence for the past four hours and she hasn't convinced you to change your clothes. I'm speechless"

His mother had not shed her Victorian sensibilities- women wore gowns no matter what. It was the height of impropriety for a woman to ride astride a horse. Jareth had vivid memories of the explosive arguments mother and daughter had had about why Ayesha couldn't partake in her brothers' lessons. What his mother didn't know was how good a soldier and tactician her daughter was.

"You already know how stubborn I am Jareth"

He certainly did.

"Would you care to sit down Sarah?" he asked, changing the subject before an argument over what happened last time ruined this.

"Uh, yeah thanks, Jareth"

A crystal had a comfy looking armchair appearing on which Sarah seated herself.

"You are most welcome Sarah" he smiled at her. "Tell me precious thing, how did you end up travelling with the Doctor?"

"It's not that interesting a story you know" Sarah demurred

Jareth chuckled and handed the baby off to a nearby Goblin. "Please Sarah- I could use some mental stimulation. I have been stuck here for the past four hours with the offspring of a mother who still hasn't made it past the gates" he showed her the crystal and was warmed by her laugh.

"Alright Jareth- if you're bored enough to want to here the last six years of my life- I'll tell you"

* * *

_**In the Next Chapter- Sarah's story**_

**_Please leave a contribution in the little box_**


	8. Chapter 7

_**Oh My Goblins- an update!**_

_**Yes I finally finished another chapter- all I can say is sorry for taking so long with this.**_

_**Also thank you to all of you who were kind enough to leave a review to chivy this chapter along.**_

* * *

**_VII_**

_As soon as Sarah finished High school Karen threw her out._

"_You're not a child anymore dear." She announced snidely when Sarah discovered her packing her things into an assortment of bin bags. "You're old enough to find your own place- now your father and I have found a nice little apartment for you and we've paid the first three months' rent, after that you're on your own."_

"_But…" Sarah began to protest but Karen cut her off_

"_Of course you're still welcome to stop by once in a while but do be sure to call ahead so we know you're coming"_

* * *

"I called every couple of days but the witch changed the phone number" Sarah sighed. "Of course I still see them every now and then, when they need a babysitter for Toby"

Jareth squeezed her hand.

"You could have called upon me precious" he announced.

"I was so sure you hated me"

Jareth almost laughed. "Sarah Williams don't talk nonsense, I could never hate you. It would be easier for me to get lost in the Labyrinth" (An impossibility for the Goblin King, you understand)

"But after what happened in the Escher Room…"

"Admittedly I was angry when you said your right words but you were only a child then- I don't think you realize what I offered you"

"My dreams" she sighed, turning away

"While that's true it isn't the only thing pet." he'd moved himself closer to her while she'd not been looking he was a hair's breath away from her and she had suddenly become hyper aware of him.

"Do I really want to know?" Sarah asked turning and had her back collide with a wall which hadn't been there before. '_Damn magic_' was her last coherent thought before his lips caught hers in a shockingly tender kiss.

* * *

The Doctor found himself lying numbly on the chaise lounge in the suite of rooms which he had been allotted by the Goblin King's House Keeper- the elderly Fae woman had transported the TARDIS into them.

A tiny part of his mind, the only part able to focus on anything other than the woman he loved more than anything else in the Multiverse; raised the question of Sarah's whereabouts. He had just taken off after Rose when she'd slapped him and run. He assumed she was ok- she was the one of them who'd been to this place before.

Rassilon he was so tired- the last time he'd felt this tired was after he'd taken Donna home after wiping her memories. Losing Rose made him tired; every time he lost her he fell into a state of catatonia.

"_He needs you; that's very me"_ he'd told her when he left the half human with her. What had happened there- who had left who?

As he slipped into a deep slumber he thought he heard himself mutter something along the lines of killing his clone if he hurt _his_ Rose._

* * *

_

Rose Tyler wasn't exactly sure where she was. Last thing she recalled was a headache and light headedness.

_She was standing in the middle of a field of orange and yellow flowers with a few trees dotted here and there._

"_It is about time you showed up" a voice, which she recognized from somewhere, announced. "I have only been calling for you for eighteen years"_

_Rose turned and found herself face to face with a woman who could almost pass for her better looking twin sister. Almost; her face was ageless and her skin glowed a colour which Rose had not seen since before the Doctor regenerated._

"_Who are you?" Rose asked. "And where are we?"_

"_You know me better than you think Rose Tyler- you and I have known each other a long time. As you told my dear Doctor once you looked into the TARDIS, and I looked into you"_

"_You're the TARDIS" Rose gasped_

"_I am" the woman nodded, a serene smile playing across her face. "And I brought you here to heal you- and resurrect the ancient race"_

"_I thought that there were a lot of ancient races"_

"_I refer my dearest Rose, to the sons and daughters of Galifrey"_


End file.
